4th Tarakan
by sieg2013
Summary: Summary: Keputusan Athena membunuh Percy Jackson membuat hati Annabeth hancur. Namun, Dewi Kebijaksanaan itu menyimpan sebuah keputusan lain. Yaitu keberadaan Tarakan yang keempat.


4th Tarakan

Tokoh:

· Athena

· Zeus

· Artemis

· Dionysus

· Aphrodite

· Derpina

· Dimas Nurrahman

Guest:

· Annabeth Chase

· Percy Jackson

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) & belindarimbi13 (The Only One)

Summary: Keputusan Athena membunuh Percy Jackson membuat hati Annabeth hancur. Namun, Dewi Kebijaksanaan itu menyimpan sebuah keputusan lain. Yaitu keberadaan Tarakan yang keempat.

 **Warning: Cerita tersebut saling berkaitan dengan Heroes Chronicles Universe, ada beberapa scene yang sama dengan author ffn milik belindarambi13, FANDOM Barat**

Athena menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak biasanya menampakkan segala jenis emosi yang dirasakannya. Tapi, apa yang dirasakannya. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Dionysus mau tidak mau membuat hatinya meledak. Bukannya dia tidak memperhatikan. Tapi, rasanya lebih buruk jika hal ini diketahui seluruh keluarganya.

"Gadis itu depresi." Itu yang dikatakan Dionysus. Dewa itu tidak menyebut nama Annabeth.

Tetapi, seluruh keluarganya tahu bahwa putrinya lah yang sedang dibicarakan. Bahkan, Dionysus memperhalus kata 'gila' dengan kata 'depresi'. Kebaikan yang jarang dilakukannya.

Zeus membisu. Dia mengharap Athena untuk bicara. Dewi itulah yang bertanggung jawab atas ide pemusnahan Percy Jackson. Kini, keputusan itu berdampak buruk pada putrinya.

Sementara itu, Poseidon tidak hadir dalam rapat itu. Dewa laut itu menolak pergi ke Olympus dan mewakilkan Triton. Namun, Dewan menola dan membiaarkan kursi itu kosong. Lagipula, bukankah pendapatnya tidak lagi penting? Para Dewa telah memutuskan untuk melenyapkan putranya, bahkan setelah Dewa laut menolak habis-habisan. Kini, Poseidon harus hadir untuk mendiskusikan bagaiamaa dampaknya pada anak Dewa yang lain? Athena diam-diam menyetujui jalan pemikiran Poseidon.

Athena berdeham/ "Aku tidak suka rencanaku berjalan tidak lancer."

Zeus mengangkat alisnya sebagai syarat untuk meneruskan perkataannya. Athena melanjutkan.

"Keputusan Dewan untuk melenyapkan Perseus Jackson telah menimbulkan akibat yang buruk bagi putriku. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, dia berniat bunuh diri."

"Ah, cinta ala Romeo dan Juliet ya!" timpal Aphrodite.

Athena merengut atas interupsi yang dinilai tidak penting.

"Hanya putrimu?" kata Artemis tajam.

Dewi Kebijaksanaan itu heran melihat reaksinya. Selama ini, Artemis dikenal sebagai anti-pria ketimbang dirinya. Kenapa Dewi Bulan dan Pemburu itu bersikap sinis.

"Kau kini mempertanyakan keputusan Dewan hanya gara-garaputirmu? Tidakkah kau pikirkan ini sebelumnya, Saudariku? Sebelum kau memutuskan melenyapkan anak itu, jika kau kurang jelas."

Athena tidak bisa merasa tidak tesinggung. Bagaimanapun, Dewi itu sudah merasa jika keputusannya adalah yang paling baik dan bijak. Kenapa Artemis mempertanyakannya?

"Kau tidak memikirkan satu hal yang paling penting, kan Saudariku?" Aphrodite menyetujui usulan Artemis dan memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Aphrodite angkat bicara. "Cinta, saudariku yang baik. Cinta. Kau tidak mempertimbangkan soal itu bukan? Terkadang perasaan bisa lebih mematikan dari senjata apapun."

"Justru itulah, keputusan Athena itu benar, Aphrodite." Kata Dimas muncul di balik pilar Olympus.

Sontak, semua Dewa Dewi menoleh kepadanya. Muncullah Derpina yang ada di sampingnya. Derpina mengenakan kacamata hitam, rambut hitam panjang, mata hitam, kulit sawo matang dan hidung mancung. Sedangkan Dimas berkulit coklat, berambut hitam pendek, rambut gondrong. Namun, mereka sama-sama tidak membawa senjata. Walaupun begitu, kekuatan mereka sangat dahsyat. Bahkan, melebih Dewa dan Titan di Yunani Kuno.

"Memang sih, aku tidak menyukai cara Athena, tetapi sebenarnya, berat melakukannya." Ujar Derpina.

"Maksud kau? Apa kau sadar, bahwa kehilangan Perseus Jackson merupakan kehilangan terbesar bagi kami maupun anak Dewa yang lain?" kata Artemis tajam.

"Kau masih tidak paham rupanya, Artemis." Kata Dimas mengangkat bahu.

"Kami ingin memunculkan Tarakan yang keempat. Dialah yang orang yang paling menyebalkan sekaligus mengerikan." Kata Derpina jujur.

Semua Dewa saling menoleh dengan cemas. Tubuh mereka menjadi gemetar. Termasuk Athena. Dirinya tidak menyangka, keputusan untuk melenyapkan Percy berbuah petaka.

"Baru sadar kalian?" ancam Dimas.

"Athena, kau harus meralat keputusanmu. Jika tidak, dia mengamuk." Seru Zeus.

Tidak hanya itu, Aphrodite gerutu kepada dirinya sendiri. "Cinta mengalahkan segalanya. Sayangnya, tidak berlaku bagi kita semua."

Artemis mencoba menenangkan diri dan meraih busurnya. Namun terlambat. Dia datang. Tarakan keempat telah datang. Berpakaian ala koboi, mengenakan topi bundar dan senyumannya khas, membuat para Dewa Dewi ketar-ketir di Olympus. Sayangnya, dia memakai _hoodie_ abu-abu dan ditutupi topeng _scream_. Di balik itu, ternyata dia seorang wanita muda.

"Serius nih? Apa kau koboi … ataukah kostum Halloween?" gerutu Derpina.

"Diamlah, Derpina. Kebetulan sedang bersihkan kuda. Rasanya menjijikkan." Gerutu wanita itu/

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Nah, sudah saatnya membangkitkan anak Dewa Laut, Poseidon." Kata Derpina cekikikan.

Sudah kuduga, pikir _wanita itu_. Dia menghela napas dan mengangkat tangan kiri ke atas. Muncul lah Percy Jackson, dalam kondisi tidak sadar.

"Aku punya utang sama Poseidon. Sekarang, Dimas kau harus janji kepadaku. Ingat kan?" tagih janji wanita muda tersenyum.

"Tagih yang kau ingat, Belinda Arimbi." Gerutu Dimas.

Yup. Dia adalah Tarakan keempat. Belinda Arimbi. Anak dari Hades dan Phoebe. Kekuatannya sendiri masih belum diketahui. Namun, sejauh ini baru bangkitkan orang yang sudah mati, tanpa harus melalui Underworld milik Hades. Dimas menyerahkan sebuah tombak terbuat dari logam murni. Kemudian dicampur dengan solonium dan uranium. Jika ada yang menyentuh, mereka akan mati. Dimas mendesain khusus Uranium milik Belinda Arimbi. Auranya mirip seperti Phoebe. Terang tetapi mematikan kayak Hades.

"Ini." Kata Dimas menyodorkan sebuah tombak kepada Belinda Arimbi. "Dan juga, kau harus menghubungi Hera secepatnya. Biar dia akan menerima doa dari Annabeth."

"Annabeth? Jadi … dia pacarnya Percy Jackson?" Belinda mengerutkan kening, terkejut dengan perkataan Dimas.

Derpina mengangguk. Dimas tersenyum kepadanya. Kemudian, dia berkata. "Poseidon~~ Belinda Arimbi telah menghidupkan anakmu kembali. Silakan balik ke Olympus."

Sementara itu, Athena menggeleng-geleng kepala kelakuan mereka bertiga. Dimas, Derpina dan Belinda. Mereka merupakan kartu as terkuat. Sebenarnya, ada Yucchi Finare. Namun, Dewi itu tidak mau memberitahunya. Cukup hanya dirinya saja yang tahu.

"Aku minta maaf, Poseidon, karena sudah melenyapkan putramu." Akui Athena melakukan kesalahan.

Tidak hanya itu, Athena menghubungi Dewa Kematian dan bawah tanah itu dengan nada penyesalan. Mestinya, dia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan konyol, sehingga memunculkan Tarakan keempat.

"Dan Hades, aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Sebagai tanda minta maaf, aku tidak akan menyantumkan Putrimu. Dan aku hanya mengatakan, bahwa kaulah yang bijak dalam urusan kematian." Kata Athena menjelaskan kepada Hades lewat _teleconferenc_ e.

~o0o~

Dimas mengamati Annabeth dan Percy lagi berciuman mesra dari kejauhan. Dia mendengarkan suara kerinduan dari gadis itu. Seakan-akan, Annabeth tidak akan pernah berhenti bersyukur kepada Athena dan Dewa Dewi di Olympus.

"Jangan mati lagi, ya." Bisik Annabeth kepada Percy.

"Tentu Annabeth. Sampai maut memisahkan kita." Kata Percy membisikkan telinga Annabeth.

Di lain pihak, muncul lah Artemis muncul di belakang Dimas.

" _Stalker_ kah dirimu, Dimas?" kata Artemis tersenyum jahil.

Dia kaget dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Seakan tidak mau kalah, Dimas mencoba menakuti Artemis. Sayangnya, itu tidak berlaku karena dia seorang Dewi.

"Diamlah, Artemis. Aku kaget nih." Gerutu Dimas.

Artemis malah tertawa dan berkata. "Habisnya, kau aneh sih. Melihat ciuman saja membuatmu penasaran dengan Annabeth."

"Tidak juga sih. Aku hanya mengagumi cinta mereka saja." puji Dimas kepada mereka berdua. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mencari perempuan muda untuk dijadikan sebagai anak buahmu."

Senyuman Artemis memudar. "Aku akui, itu sangat susah. Mengingat perempuan itu harus bersama dengan pria berambut merah."

"Berambut merah?" Tanya Dimas bingung.

Saat itulah, Artemis membalikkan badan dan menatap langit disertai bintang jatuh. Dia tersenyum kembali dan hanya berkata. "Yang kutahu adalah perempuan bernama Qamara Putri. Konon, dia adalah seorang—"

"Aku mengerti, Artemis." Ekspresi Dimas menjadi sedingin es. "Dan dia lah yang harus kubunuh segera … Artemis. Kekuatannya itu yang aku takutkan."

Tamat


End file.
